<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation Storm Cloud by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023282">Operation Storm Cloud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anti-Hero Virgil, Hero Dr. Emile Picani, Hero Remy Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kidnapping, Logan - Freeform, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Overprotective, Parent Deceit Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Parents Dr. Emile Picani and Sleep | Remy Sanders, Possessive Behavior, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Deceit Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Villain Deceit Sanders, Villain Morality | Patton Sanders, and Remus are antiheroes, roman - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes Sleep and Psych are the mortal enemies of villains Deceit and Morality and not just in costume, but in normal life as well. The Picanis and the Morales have been at it for over seventeen years, which annoys their son Virgil. Virgil just wants normalcy for a family, not this legal zoo he's in. When a chance comes for him to slip away from the warring men, he takes it. Fighting both sides with a group of anti-heroes: Duke, Prince, and Logic, Virgil as Anxiety feels in control which is kind of ironic. When the villains start their most devious plan yet and the heroes their most desperate plan, it's up to the four boys to stop them from tearing Side City apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Virgil is forced to leave his family...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Virgil knows that they're close and he wants to get down so he tries pushing away but Dean growled.</p><p>"Stop struggling Virgil!" Dean orders.</p><p>"Let go! Let go!" Virgil demands, scared. </p><p>"Ssh, you're tired. Let's get you into the car so we can go home, okay?" Patton soothes, stroking Virgil's hair.</p><p>"I don't wanna go with you! I want Papa and Rem!" Virgil sobs. "I want to go home! I want to go home!"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton and Dean Morales could hardly contain their happiness and excitement as they left the courtroom. They were now the legal parents of their son Virgil!</p><p>After months of fighting with the Picanis, Emile and Remy, the foster parents of their son, and bribing, threatening, and manipulating the correct people, which had been made easy by their powers of emotional manipulation (Patton) and hypnosis (Dean), their son would come home. Although they had agreed to allow the Picanis to see and visit with their son.</p><p>"Virgil has been with us longer! He'll want to have someone familiar to assure him that everything is going to be okay," Emile had reasoned.</p><p>"Doctor Picani, the Morales have agreed to grant you and your husband visitation rights," the judge droned in a bored voice. "You may leave to say goodbye and reassure your former foster son that 'everything is okay.'"</p><p>The two men left without a word as the judge finished with their duties as parents. The judge slammed his gavel down after ruling in their favor and dismissed everyone.</p><p>Unfortunately they weren't able to discredit the Picanis as bad or neglectful parents, instead the Morales had to play the biological father card, which Dean Morales was. Virgil's deceased mother Alana had given Dean and Patton custody of her son, but somehow Emile and Remy had found a way to get Virgil. It had taken them six years to get their son, and they had to put off their other hobby of villainy on hold while they did it. Six years of schemes that could have already been carried out and getting Virgil to warm up to them.</p><p>Emile and Remy knew that they were Deceit and Morality just as Patton and Dean knew they were Sleep and Psych.</p><p>The couple walked to the lobby where Virgil was waiting. The men's smiles died as they saw tears go down the six year old's face and the scared look on the boy's face. The boy hugs the stuffed black kitten with purple button eyes tighter.</p><p>"Hey there kiddo," Patton soothes, reaching for Virgil.</p><p>"No!" Virgil whispers. "I don't wanna go! I want to stay with Papa and Rem!"</p><p>"You'll see them soon storm cloud," Dean promises as he picks up Virgil.</p><p>"Papa and Rem call me that," Virgil mutters as he instinctively puts his arms around Dean.</p><p>After a while, Virgil squirms, wanting to be put down, but Dean holds him tighter. The car garage is empty except for them as they walk down so Virgil's cries, no matter how soft, carry through the large space. </p><p>Virgil knows that they're close and he wants to get down so he tries pushing away but Dean growled.</p><p>"Stop struggling Virgil!" Dean orders.</p><p>"Let go! Let go!" Virgil demands, scared. </p><p>"Ssh, you're tired. Let's get you into the car so we can go home, okay?" Patton soothes, stroking Virgil's hair.</p><p>"I don't wanna go with you! I want Papa and Rem!" Virgil sobs. "I want to go home! I want to go home!"</p><p>Dean and Patton look at each other helplessly, they had expected this and they knew how to handle it. Virgil was tired and scared and it had been a long day for the little boy.</p><p>Virgil tries getting out of Dean's grip, but his struggles are fruitless. The boy squirms more when they get to the car.</p><p>"No no no! I don't want to go! I want to go back home!" Virgil screams. </p><p>"Virgil, please calm down. It's going to be okay!" Dean says.</p><p>"LET ME GO! PAPA! REM!"</p><p>Suddenly Virgil is out of Dean's arms and on the ground. Dean and Patton stare at the boy. Two figures are watching the scene and Virgil notices them.</p><p>"Papa! Rem!" Virgil calls out, running towards them.</p><p>"Virgil no!" Patton yells.</p><p>Patton rushes towards the boy and holds him close.</p><p>"You can't run out like that Virgil! You're going to get hurt!" Patton lectures.</p><p>Virgil mumbles something into Patton's jacket. </p><p>"What is it kiddo?" Patton asks.</p><p>"Why are you taking me away from my family?" Virgil repeats.</p><p>Dean looks at Virgil and he bends down, placing his golden gloved hands on Virgil's face.</p><p>"I'm your daddy Virgil. Do you remember when I came to you and told you who I was. You wanted to come with me and now you are!"</p><p>"I didn't want to leave!" Virgil protests.</p><p>"Virgil, I know you think that they are good, but they took you from us," Dean said. "I loved your mom very much and she promised that Patton and I would take care of you. Your papa and Rem stole you."</p><p>"You're lying! I want to go back! You're stealing me from my dads! You're bad!"</p><p>Virgil sobs harder and Dean sighs and picks up the sobbing child. He tries his best to calm the child down because Deceit can smell rain coming and it's sunny outside and they're in the parts of the garage which is not open to rain. Deceit adds that to his list of Virgil's powers: shadow and weather manipulation.</p><p>"We're going to go home and get you settled. Once we do that, you can see Papa and Rem."</p><p>Virgil only sniffles and closes his eyes like he's in a bad dream. Sighing, the two men unlock the car and prepare to go home.</p><p>Dean sits in the back with Virgil, making him buckle up even as the little boy struggles. Patton starts the car and begins to drive to their home, which makes Virgil cry harder.</p><p>"N-no no no!" Virgil cries. "Papa! Rem!"</p><p>"Ssh, I've got you. Daddy's here," Dean whispers.</p><p>"Papa! Rem!"</p><p>"Calm down, it's okay. Daddy's gotcha."</p><p>"R-Rem...Pa-papa..."</p><p>Virgil hiccups as tears fall and he holds onto his kitten tighter. Dean hugs him the best he can due to the car seat for the boy.</p><p>"It's okay," Dean repeats.</p><p>"Daddy..." Virgil sniffles.</p><p>"I'm here. Patton's here. We're never going to leave you, I promise."</p><p>Virgil doesn't say anything but turns away from Dean.</p><p>When they get home, Patton carries Virgil in and takes him to his room which is more or less like his room at the Picanis, dark purple walls with a bed with a matching purple covers. Patton watches as Virgil looks at his new room, still holding back his tears and powers. Patton gently steers the boy to the dinner table where he barely touches the food and once they're done, Virgil takes a bath but refuses to lay down.</p><p>"Virge, it's time to go to bed," Dean says to his son.</p><p>"M'not tired," Virgil mutters.</p><p>Dean smiles as the child tries to hide a yawn.</p><p>"Fine. If you're still awake at the end of the song, I'll leave you alone, okay?" Dean asks.</p><p>Virgil nods and Dean lays next to him and begins to sing:</p><p class="b_paractl">
  <em>Stay awake don't rest your head</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't lie down upon your bed</em>
  <br/>
  <em>While the moon drifts in the skies</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stay awake don't close your eyes</em>
</p><p class="b_paractl">
  <em>Though the world is fast asleep</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Though your pillow soft and deep</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're not sleepy as you seem</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stay awake, don't nod and dream</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stay awake, don't nod and dream...</em>
</p><p class="b_paractl">By the last verse, Virgil is asleep, breathing heavily. Dean tucks the boy in and places a kiss on his forehead.</p><p class="b_paractl">"Goodnight my little storm cloud," Dean whispers, turning off the light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song is from Mary Poppins and there is an animatic of Deceit singing this to kid Virgil so go check it out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years later, Virgil hangs out with friends and gets in trouble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Triggers for suicidal thoughts and cutting later in the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil Morales was bored out of his goddamn mind. He was wasting time in the high school gym on a Saturday of all days, waiting for Principal Sanders to arrive and-</p><p>"Welcome students of Sanders High School for the Gifted!" Principal Thomas Sanders exclaimed, teleporting on the podium in a flash of light, shocking the freshmen. "You are all the future of Side City!"</p><p>Virgil sighed. Principal Thomas had been giving his same speech that Virgil had heard at the school rally for the past three years.</p><p>"You are here to not just learn the basic courses that every high schooler is required to take. You are here to learn about how to control your powers which is the reason your parents and guardians have brought you here! I, along with the other members of the faculty, will do our best to teach you how to defend yourselves with and without your powers.</p><p>"Please keep in mind, this school has no affiliation with any parts of the hero-villain battles. What you students decide to do is your choice, which side you want to be on. Many of your parents have talked to me about how they want you to learn, but I have told them all that it is up to you and the faculty in unbiased as well. Now before you graduate you must learn how to use your powers and how to hide them from the regular people of Side City. No doubt some of your parents and guardians have told you their thoughts on the matter, but please keep their opinions in your home."</p><p>Virgil held back a look of annoyance. Yeah, Dean and Patton had definitely said their opinions about staying hidden from the powerless people in Side City. Both wanted those with powers to come out of hiding and live in a world where everyone with a power could be safe. Meaning all those without powers would have to leave...or be killed. </p><p>Remy and Emile on the other hand believed that remaining anonymous and helping the civilians of Side City, whether they had powers of not, was very important. Anyone could be a hero blah blah blah...all the hero propaganda that he was told as a kid.</p><p>Not that Virgil wanted to join Dean and Patton either. He wanted to remain neutral as much as he could. </p><p>As Principal Sanders rambled on and on, Virgil slipped underneath the bleachers where his best friend Logan was waiting, typing furiously on his laptop, scowling.</p><p>"What's wrong now?" Virgil asked the technopath.</p><p>"Besides it being too loud? Nothing. I'm waiting for Remus," Logan answered.</p><p>"You don't need to wait any longer Nerdy Wolverine!" Remus declared in a soft voice as Principal Sanders continued his speech, his twin brother Roman following him.</p><p>"Hey there dark and stormy knight, how's life been?" Roman asks.</p><p>"Other than the usual annoying torment of both sets of my dads trying to get me on their side? Fine," Virgil mumbles.</p><p>"Oof, again? I thought they were over that. Especially after you told them last Christmas," Remus said.</p><p>"Yeah, they thought it was just me being stubborn. They've also gone back to 'protecting' me again. I can't go anywhere without their permission."</p><p>"Have you tried-?" Roman began.</p><p>"Sneaking out? Kinda hard when you live with rich villains and only see the 'heroic' parents for two hours every Wednesday and Friday."</p><p>"Any trackers?" Logan asked. </p><p>"Well they can't track my phone and other devices because some random technopath fixed it so I could be alone. Besides they don't need trackers, they always seem to know if I'm in trouble or not," Virgil answered.</p><p>"Well the speech is almost done and currently Psych, Sleep, Deceit, and Morality are fighting and causing damage to another part of the city, you can come with us and hang out," Roman invited.</p><p>"I-I don't know if that's a good idea. What if-?"</p><p>"Don't worry emo, it'll be fine," Remus assures him.</p><p>"Alright, I'm going."</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, four hours later, after an amazing day of hanging it, everything goes downhill. Virgil goes back to the Morales house, using his key to get back into the house instead of sneaking in. As he walks to his room, Virgil turns when he hears footsteps and a click of light switch. Dean and Patton walk in front of their son, blocking his path.</p><p>"Where were you?" Dean demands.</p><p>Virgil scowls at them. It was only eight and his curfew was ten. Maybe they were pissed that he hadn't answered their calls.</p><p>Virgil looked at the two men. To an outsider, the couple would have appeared to be slightly tired after work, but Virgil could see the bruises and scrapes that had started to heal from their fight earlier. Dean's black suit was slightly rumpled and Patton's cardigan was askew. Virgil guessed that Emile and Remy won.</p><p>"Out," Virgil growls, pushing past them.</p><p>Virgil stops forcefully when a pale blue dome surrounds him.</p><p>"Virgil!" Patton snaps, keeping Virgil in place with his force field. "Where were you?"</p><p>"Let me out!" Virgil demanded, hiding his fear at Patton's tone of voice.</p><p>Patton never raises his voice. Not unless something really bad was happening.</p><p>"Virgil!" Dean hissed.</p><p>"You know I go out, why does it matter?" Virgil growled. "I'm not six years old anymore! I don't need to be protected! I can take care of <em>myself</em>!"</p><p>At the last word, wind rips through the room, breaking Patton's concentration and the force field falls, freeing Virgil. Dean and Patton looked at their son. Virgil turns to leave but Dean uses his extra arms to grab him.</p><p>"Do not use your powers against us!" Dean snapped.</p><p>"Let go!" Virgil demands, trying and failing to get away.</p><p>"Tell us where you were. Now!"</p><p>Virgil's eyes go wide in fear as the older man grabs him tighter.</p><p>"Dean," Patton said.</p><p>Virgil was scared. What happened? What did he do? He felt tears start to form and he blinked them away. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't six anymore!</p><p>"Let me go!" Virgil exclaimed, squirming and fighting back tears. "Why are you doing this? What did I do?"</p><p>Dean puts his extra hands away, placing his normal hands on Virgil's face, and resting his forehead on Virgil's. Virgil looked down, not wanting to meet Dean's eyes. Dean kisses Virgil's forehead and hugs him. Virgil just stands there and doesn't respond to the signs of affection, tears falling down his face.</p><p>This hasn't happened in a while. Not since-</p><p>"Virgil, I'm sorry, we-we were scared after-after the fight. We had heard that some people had gotten hurt and you weren't answering," Dean said, calmly rubbing Virgil's back. "You didn't do anything. I'm sorry we scared you storm cl-"</p><p>"Don't call me that," Virgil says, pulling away from Dean. "And I didn't go near your stupid fight. Just leave me alone."</p><p>"Virgil-Virgil please!" Patton pleads. </p><p>Virgil ignores him and melts into the shadows, reappearing in his room. He wants to get out, he wants to get away from his family, both sides of them, but he can't. They would know that he would be missing and would raise hell to find him. </p><p>Of course, there were other ways he could leave...</p><p>Virgil locks his door, sheds his hoodie and shirt, walking into his bathroom, and opens a drawer in the sink. Virgil looks in the mirror, at his arms, all the scars he's made with the pocket knife in his hand. He sits down on the toilet and begins to cut on his left arm. He switches to his right later.</p><p>With each cut, Virgil thinks about his dads and why-why is his life like this? Why and how did his mom die? Why did she want Dean and Patton to raise him then switch to Emile and Remy? Why can't he be some shade of normal?</p><p>After thirty minutes, Virgil stops, his blood dripping off of the knife and onto the marble floor. Virgil makes himself get up and bandage his cuts. He washes the blood off of his hands, makeup, knife, and floor before pulling on a long sleeved purple night shirt and black pajama pants. He walks out, collecting his hoodie with his phone, and lays down on his bed.</p><p>Just as he presses shuffle on his playlist, Virgil hears footsteps. He curls in on himself as the beginning of Death of a Bachelor plays, closing his eyes. The door creaks open and someone walks in. Virgil guesses that it's Dean. </p><p>Whoever it is, he sits down on Virgil's bed.</p><p>"I'm sorry Virgil," Dean whispers. "Something-something happened in the fight and me and Patton were worried. We heard about a group taking young supers off the street and killing them. That's why we were so scared. That's why I was scared. I don't know if you can still hear me, but I am sorry and I do love you."</p><p>Virgil allows himself to be placed on Dean's lap, he tries not to flinch as Dean brushes against the new cuts or when Patton comes in and places his hand on his arm.</p><p class="b_paractl">
  <em>Stay awake don't rest your head</em><br/>
<em>Don't lie down upon your bed</em><br/>
<em>While the moon drifts in the skies</em><br/>
<em>Stay awake don't close your eyes</em>
</p><p class="b_paractl">
  <em>Though the world is fast asleep</em><br/>
<em>Though your pillow soft and deep</em><br/>
<em>You're not sleepy as you seem</em><br/>
<em>Stay awake, don't nod and dream</em><br/>
<em>Stay awake, don't nod and dream...</em>
</p><p class="b_paractl">Virgil never could resist the song. Even the song Remy sang to him, Baby Mine from Dumbo.</p><p class="b_paractl">Virgil wonders sleepily if Dean uses his hypnotic powers to put him to sleep...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My poor dark strange son...why do I do this?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"No need for ugliness Remington, I was just giving an honest offer," Dean answers. "As for Virgil, he's my son."</p>
<p>Virgil sees how Remy tenses at his full name, and Emile who places a hand on his husband.</p>
<p>"Remy, don't," Emile warns.</p>
<p>"No let him Emile, we definitely won't tell this to the court if Remy so much as takes another step," Dean drawls.</p>
<p>"You listen to me you lying son of a bitch-" Remy begins.</p>
<p>"Dad, Remy, stop!" Virgil says, pulling away and putting himself firmly between them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stupid inconsiderate brain...not giving me ideas</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month later, Virgil is in Emile's office with the therapist and Remy, waiting for Dean and Patton.</p>
<p>Remy and Emile are talking about some assignment for the Light Sides, the "heroes" organization, which he tunes out. Virgil rubs his covered arms gingerly, pain flaring as he touches the scars. His black hoodie is over a short sleeved grey shirt, not that he would take off the jacket and show his scars. They were too recent and Virgil wasn't comfortable with his parents. </p>
<p>He's also not comfortable saying that this is probably the last time he's going to see them...Virgil's plans to live with Logan and his family were set, and Logan's parents were supportive of his decision. Logan ans Virgil had already started making plans to live in an apartment somewhere. In fact, he had just finished taking all of the important things he needed from both houses to Logan's place.</p>
<p>"Come on Virgil, let's go downstairs. Dean and Patton are coming," Remy says bitterly.</p>
<p>All of Emile's patients (is that the correct term?) are gone for the day, leaving Remy, Emile, and Virgil to talk. As they walk down to the lobby, Virgil finally decides to ask about a topic that has been plaguing him recently.</p>
<p>"Are there people taking Powered kids off the street?" Virgil questions, looking at the Picanis.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm guessing Dean and Patton told you," Emile answered.</p>
<p>Virgil nodded.</p>
<p>"We don't know who yet Virgil, which is why all four of us are very worried," Emile answered.</p>
<p>"Okay," Virgil answers.</p>
<p>Something in his voice must've made Emile worry because Emile asks him what's wrong.</p>
<p>"Did Dean and Patton do something?" Emile asked.</p>
<p>"Not really," Virgil says. "They just got worried last month, after your fight, when I didn't answer them."</p>
<p>"Did they hurt you?" Remy says.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p><em>Not physically,</em> Virgil wants to answer.</p>
<p>He doesn't though. Virgil knows if he says something even remotely condemning about either couple, it could start up another court battle something he never wants to go through again.</p>
<p>That and Dean had been more protective recently, if there wasn't a legal agreement for Virgil to see the Picanis, Virgil would have just stayed in the house.</p>
<p>"Is there anything you can tell me?" Virgil manages.</p>
<p>"The person who we managed to capture isn't-" Remy began.</p>
<p>"Virgil?" Patton calls.</p>
<p>The Morales couple come into the lobby and once again, Virgil is literally stuck in the middle. The tension between the two couples is so thick you could cut it with a knife.</p>
<p>Virgil remembers when he would run over to Patton and Dean as a kid, getting swept into their arms, feeling safe. Then, of course, the days when he was with Remy and Emile, getting hugs and comfort. Virgil was oblivious, too oblivious, to how his two sets of fathers loathed each other. Virgil always wanted to ask, but never got the courage to, yet Virgil knew that it had something to do with his mom.</p>
<p>His mom that he's only seen pictures of, some stories and descriptions of her, how he's got her purple eyes, and some of her powers. The Picanis nor the Morales were willing to say much about her, something Virgil has gotten used to.</p>
<p>"Hi Pat, hi Dad," Virgil greets.</p>
<p>"Let's go home," Dean orders, leering at the Picanis.</p>
<p>Virgil looks back at the Picanis who are trying and failing to hide their anger and hatred towards the other men. Dean grabs onto Virgil's hand like he's a small child.</p>
<p>"You could always resort to other methods to get answers than just interrogation," Dean suggests with a smirk as Virgil begins to pull away.</p>
<p>"Dad-" Virgil begins, still trying to get free.</p>
<p>Dean raises a finger to his lips and Virgil's voice dies.</p>
<p>"We aren't going to hurt our suspect!" Remy snarls. "And release my son you bastard!"</p>
<p>"No need for ugliness Remington, I was just giving an honest offer," Dean answers. "As for Virgil, he's my son."</p>
<p>Virgil sees how Remy tenses at his full name, and Emile who places a hand on his husband.</p>
<p>"Remy, don't," Emile warns.</p>
<p>"No let him Emile, we definitely won't tell this to the court if Remy so much as takes another step," Dean drawls.</p>
<p>"You listen to me you lying son of a bitch-" Remy begins.</p>
<p>"Dad, Remy, stop!" Virgil says, pulling away and putting himself firmly between them.</p>
<p>The four men look at Virgil who's tense and uncomfortable. The last time he had gotten in the middle of one of their fights was last Christmas. And that fight had gotten ugly, powers and fists flying, Virgil pressing himself against the wall, too scared to use his powers to escape because he's worried for his parents.</p>
<p>"Virgil, Virgil! Calm down," Patton says, hugging his son with Dean.</p>
<p>It's too much. It's feel likes he's suffocating-he wants to be let go. Virgil opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. </p>
<p>"Don't do that!" Emile warns, pulling Dean and Patton off of him. "You're going to scare him!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Scare him.</em>
</p>
<p>The words make Virgil feel like he's a little kid waking up from a nightmare.</p>
<p>But there's no waking up here. This isn't a nightmare. The punches Dean and Remy are throwing at each other, Emile and Patton pulling their husbands away from each other but eventually start yelling at each other, it's all <em>real</em>.</p>
<p>And Virgil can't handle it-</p>
<p>
  <em>Too loud too loud too loud! Stop fighting please stop fighting!</em>
</p>
<p>Virgil looks at the two couples who aren't looking at him. Both sides arguing how they known what's best for him. </p>
<p>"He will never join the Dark Sides!" Remy declares.</p>
<p>"Virgil will never join the Light Sides either," Patton counters.</p>
<p>Anger overrides his anxiety and Virgil sends out a blast of wind, pushing the two couples away from eah other.</p>
<p>"That's <strong><em>enough</em></strong>!" Virgil snaps, voice distorting at the end.</p>
<p>"Virgil, do not use your powers against us," Patton orders. "Let's go home."</p>
<p>
  <em>It's time to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>The Picanis look excited.</p>
<p>"We'll take you home storm cl-" Emile begins.</p>
<p>
  <em>No way in hell-</em>
</p>
<p>"You can't! We won't let you!" Patton exclaims.</p>
<p>The four adults begin to argue even louder now until-</p>
<p>"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Virgil screams and he loses all control.</p>
<p>Larger gusts of wind tear through the lobby and shadows curl from Virgil's clothes. </p>
<p>"That is no way to talk to your parents," Patton chided once the wind dies down.</p>
<p>"I don't care!" Virgil exclaims, fighting back tears. "I can't do this anymore! I can't keep bouncing between you! I hate this!"</p>
<p>"Virgil-" the four men start.</p>
<p>"<em><strong>I HATE ALL OF YOU!</strong></em>"</p>
<p>Virgil runs out, leaving the four men. He hears them call his name and come after him, but Virgil keeps running.</p>
<p>Virgil doesn't know where he's running, but he knows he can't go to Logan's house yet. They're expecting him to come tomorrow. Logan's parents are the best, and Virgil knows that despite working in the Light Sides, they would never tell Remy and Emile where he was...but he doesn't want to intrude.</p>
<p>Virgil keeps running until he can't do it anymore and slumps against the wall of a building where he begins to sob. After awhile, Virgil recognizes the building as where Dean and Patton work as the leaders of the Dark Sides, although officially it's where gifted, ambitious individuals come to work. Virgil makes himself move away from the building and walks, hood up. </p>
<p>"Virgil!" Roman exclaims.</p>
<p>The other boy smiles at his friend but the smile dies when he sees the tears running down Virgil's face.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Roman asks. "Are you okay? What happened?"</p>
<p>Roman probably would have asked more questions but Virgil answers.</p>
<p>"My dads, I told them I was leaving and they didn't take it well. So no, I'm not okay and that's what happened."</p>
<p>"Do you want to crash at my place? We have an extra room, but don't say anything about powers and stuff in front of my mom, she doesn't know Remus and I have powers or that the school helps us to control them."</p>
<p>"Your dad never told her?" Virgil asked.</p>
<p>"No. And he made us promise not to tell her either. But she's really nice and she puts the mother in smother."</p>
<p>Virgil laughs.</p>
<p>"Okay, she seems amazing."</p>
<p>Roman leads the way to his silver car and drives to his house. Twenty minutes later, they pull up at a two story brick house with paint all over it. Some are handprints of the King family: Adam, Lisa, Roman, and Remus throughout the years and others are squiggles and others are starry nights and flower meadows or quotes from Disney movies.</p>
<p>"So who did all of this?" Virgil asks, looking at a set of handprints that were neatly labeled <em>Roman and Remus, age 5</em>.</p>
<p>"My mom," Roman answered. "Come on let's go-"</p>
<p>"Roman?" a woman calls.</p>
<p>"Hi Mom!" Roman calls back.</p>
<p>A dark haired woman with green eyes is in the kitchen painting when they walk in. The woman, like her son, smiles at Virgil, but then the smile fades when she sees the dried tears. She stops painting and walks over.</p>
<p>"I'm Lisa. What's your name sweetie?" Mrs. King asked.</p>
<p>"Virgil. Virgil Morales," he says.</p>
<p>"It's nice to finally meet you Virgil, my boys have told me a lot about you. Did something happen?" </p>
<p>"I left my parents."</p>
<p>"They didn't accept-"</p>
<p>"No. It's complicated, but Dean and Patton Morales have shared custody with Emile and Remy Picani. They have opposing views on things, mostly revolving around me. I-I left and I said some things I shouldn't have and-"</p>
<p>Virgil doesn't know that he's crying until Mrs. King wipes them away and holds him close.</p>
<p>"Roman, go get the guest room ready while I talk to your friend," Mrs. King said.</p>
<p>Roman nodded. Virgil hugs her back. Roman and Remus are so lucky to have a mom like Lisa.</p>
<p>"Do you have a place to stay or do you want to stay here?" Mrs. King asks, sitting down on the couch, holding Virgil's hand.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm going to be staying with Logan," Virgil tells the mom. </p>
<p>"That's good. Remus should be back from his detention soon."</p>
<p>Virgil holds back a smile, remembering how Remus had got the detention: jumping off of the roof of the school and nearly killing Adam Evans, the school jackass. </p>
<p>"You're welcome here anytime," Mrs. King says.</p>
<p>"Thank you Mrs. King."</p>
<p>"Just call me Lisa dear."</p>
<p>Roman comes back and shows Virgil to the guest room. </p>
<p>"I, um, have clothes that you can borrow," Roman says. "I, uh, texted Remus and Logan what happened so that you don't have to explain. Was that okay or did I-?"</p>
<p>"Oh, um, thanks," Virgil mutters. "And it's fine Roman. I'll go get clothes then."</p>
<p>After an awkward ten minutes in Roman's red and gold room, Virgil has pjs, getting a long sleeved top so no one sees his scars, and puts his clothes from today in the washing machine. After a shower, Virgil walks back into the guest room and looks at his phone which had blown up with texts from his parents and Logan. He answers Logan's texts and leaves the others unread, knowing they would say the same things: Where was he, come home, we're sorry, please come back, we want to talk and all that shit.</p>
<p>Lo: <strong>Roman just told me what happened. My parents have also been informed of your disagreement with your parents. Are you okay?</strong></p>
<p>V: <strong>Not really. I need sleep (never thought I would say that and actually go to sleep), I'll see you tomorrow.</strong></p>
<p>Lo: <strong>Okay. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow.</strong></p>
<p>Virgil smiles and puts the phone down, getting in the bed and falling asleep almost immediately.</p>
<p>As Virgil sleeps, both sets of parents worry, but do not dare to call the police or alert anyone to Virgil's "disappearance." No need to drag this out for nothing. Besides, Virgil would get over his rebellious behavior and come back home.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof...why do I always end on Virgil going to sleep? Lol, don't forget to leave a kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years have passed since Virgil left, and thanks to a new group of Powered individuals, the Picanis and Morales are facing a common enemy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heeeeyyyo I hope you enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FIVE YEARS LATER...</p><p>"Once again the antiheroes known as Logic, the Prince, the Duke, and the leader, Anxiety, have defeated another gang. The four vigilantes took over the operation since the heroes Sleep and Psych were called off to fight Deceit and Morality. The other heroes that were on the scene were unable to help and-" the news reporter began.</p><p>"Shut that off!" Emile growled at the people in hallway. "We have work to do!"</p><p>The group of lesser supers scrambled to follow Emile's orders. Emile saw an article of the four Powered on his desk written by Virgil Kane. Emile's scowl disappears as he picks up the paper. He doesn't acknowledge the main picture, instead he looks at the young man dressed in a black jacket, purple bangs in his face, and purple eyes bright with mischief. Next to Virgil is his photographer, Elliott Ryan, who is also smiling with the same mischievous glint in their eyes.</p><p>Virgil looks happy. Happier than Emile has seen him, of course when the therapist does see his son, Virgil once again takes on the look of the reckless teenager who left his parents forever.</p><p>"Em?" Remy calls. "Are you-? Oh."</p><p>Remy looks at the picture of Virgil as well and smiles sadly.</p><p>"He's made a good life for himself," Remy says softly.</p><p>"I know, I just wish we could have been there for it," Emile answers.</p><p>"And of course Virgil would be covering the story about that new group, Blackguards. Logic, the Duke, the Prince, and Anxiety," Remy spat out the last name angrily.</p><p>Emile looks at the picture of the four vigilantes. The Duke and the Prince were the most flashy with their costumes, and together they were dubbed the Creativitwins; the Duke wore a glittery black Stuart era duke costume with glittery white embellishments with teeth cleverly hidden, an eyeball was placed artistically on his right shoulder, a sickly green sash cut through the front, and his black and green mask had a hypnotic effect with all the swirls on it. He wielded a mace in one hand and sometimes a black and green sword with sea foam green tentacles protruding from the sides and top with a eye on the hilt and a crescent moon on the tip of the black blade. His pale face had bruise purple eyeshadow, a moustache, and his hair had a silver streak.</p><p>The other "twin," the Prince, was the Duke's opposite. His blinding white, gold tasseled costume also had a sash, though his was ruby red. Shoulder patches of a shield with some intricate logo were also covered in glitter. The same shield he wielded on his right arm, and the design could be seen better. The background was a deep red, a castle, ocean, sun with rays shining down were all golden. The Prince had a golden crown set in his brown hair and brandished a sword. His face was obscured by a glittery red and gold masquerade mask.</p><p>He stood back to back with his "brother" in the picture, both of them smiling, though the Duke's was demented while the Prince just seemed to be exhilarated.</p><p>Logic stood next to the Duke on the far right side, dressed in a black trench coat with blue embellishments that were all ones and zeroes, binary code, which was fitting since Logic was a technopath. A brain with glasses made out of binary code, dress shirt with a dark blue tie, black pants, and shoes. His left hand glowed with electronic energy. And the left side of Logic's face had a software design pattern in dark blue light which had some speculating that Logic was a cyborg. Logic didn't need a mask because not only did his face have a strange pattern on it, his eyes also glowed a blueish white.</p><p>Then finally, the figure on the far left side, hidden in the shadows.</p><p>Anxiety.</p><p>The young man was dressed in purple and black like a bruise. He wore a black shirt with various bands advertised on it, ripped black jeans, and black and purple Converse. Anxiety's hands glowed eerily with dark purple light. His black, plaid purple patched hoodie was covered in dark clouds with lightning and spiders. His black hood covered his face, but whenever his face was revealed, Anxiety had dark brown hair that could pass for black with purple undertones and a purple and blue mask that went over his solid black eyes, which seemed to be tugging at Emile's soul, trying to dig out his worst fears, his insecurities. Anxiety was the ringleader of the Blackguards, and the most dangerous. </p><p>Anxiety could manipulate emotions like Patton, but instead of feeling like attacking and killing people was morally okay, a person saw their worst fears come alive. And it didn't help that Anxiety formed spider legs in shadows to cause more panic. Especially to Patton who was deathly afraid of the "creepy crawly death dealers." </p><p>"Any luck on discovering who they might be?" Emile asked.</p><p>"No. Their powers and aliases don't match anyone in our database so we can't discover their secret identities. I'm guessing even Patton and Dean have tried and failed on their end too," Remy answered. "I wish we had a better way of keeping track of the Powers and the civilians, it's getting bothersome going through all the files and tracking down families. And some are even missing!"</p><p>"So we can't find out who they are?" </p><p>"No. But on a happier note, our anniversary is coming up and I was thinking-"</p><p>"No if it's just Starbucks."</p><p>"Ha ha. No, actually I was thinking that we go to the mayor's little get together for the beginning of the hundredth year anniversary of Side City's founding."</p><p>"Why does this sound exciting to you?"</p><p>"Dancing and drinking."</p><p>"Fair enough. But please do not call attention to us."</p><p>"I'll do my best."</p><p>As the couple laughed, Dean and Patton also made their plans to attend the gala. Large chalkboards were placed everywhere, pictures, papers, drawings, and plans written on them.</p><p>"This gives us a way to enter and prepare for our final plan," Dean says, smiling.</p><p>"Yes. Taking control over the mayor's secretary, Sloane Danvers who is also a patient of Emile's," Patton noted, looking at the picture of the young man with his husband Corbin.</p><p>"Any idea if he's a Power?" </p><p>"No. But if he is, we can still overpower him."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>The couple shares a brief kiss, so sure that their plan was going to work. Then they moved the chalkboards they had been looking at to another one dedicated to-</p><p>"Virgil," Patton sighed as he looked at one of the pictures of Virgil's graduation.</p><p>The pictures with just Virgil, the boy looked happy, relaxed even, but when he took pictures with them or the Picanis, his scowl was automatically put in place. </p><p>"I wish that day never happened," Dean whispers. "Where did we mess up?"</p><p>"I don't know love, but Virgil stole his last years of being with us, and we weren't going to force him to do anything," Patton answers. "He's a very successful reporter now. I'm proud of him."</p><p>"Me too. When are we accidentally meeting with him again?" </p><p>"At the gala, but maybe I can arrange something."</p><p>"Please do."</p><p>Patton smiled and begin to look at the board where they had tracked Virgil's schedule. </p><p>"Where to meet up with you storm cloud?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey look, it's the first chapter where Virgil doesn't go to sleep!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To say that Virgil was annoyed when he was rescued by Patton from a burning building would be an understatement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for leaving 70 kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Virgil was annoyed when he was rescued by Patton from a burning building would be an understatement. </p><p>Virgil had been fine, having a good day, sure Diana Stone, his boss, was demanding more stories about the Blackguards, wanting to publish how these vigilantes showed the shallowness of the heroes and the true darkness of the villains.</p><p>To be perfectly honest, Virgil was surprised that Diana hadn't been killed for her radical views. Virgil knew first-hand what both the Light and Dark Sides thought of her: a nosy reporter who didn't know anything about the Powers community and should leave their business alone and that her stories were shit.</p><p>Granted, he was the one writing the stories (and they were written very well) and Elliott was taking pictures (and for giving him an airtight alibi), and every Light and Dark Side member knew not to mess with Virgil or Elliott because of the Picanis and Morales, Sleep and Psych, and Deceit and Morality.</p><p>"These stories are fantastic Virgil! I love them, but we need to add more details to the story about the fight scene and the mystery of who these new Powers are," Diana ranted.</p><p>Virgil had only nodded, which seemed to please Diana because she left him.</p><p>Oh he could give details. The details of the pain of getting punched, tossed around, using powers, and the like, but he wouldn't. Virgil knew that the Morales and the Picanis would guess that he was a member of the Blackguards so he had taken Elliott on as a partner. Elliott had been cool with being the alibi Virgil needed.</p><p>Even though Emile was his therapist, Elliott wouldn't say a word to Virgil's ex-adoptive father.</p><p>He had just finished work for the week (well, at least in the office), and was excited for the weekend. Then some hot headed hero (literally the dude was made of fire) and a stupid villain were fighting. Explosions and debris from the building were flying everywhere. </p><p>Instinctively, Virgil ran towards the fight. He manages to get several people out of the building before there's an explosion and he's sent flying. Virgil hits the wall and groans.</p><p>He stands then falls again. Virgil sees that his ankle has been at least sprained.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He can't use his powers without exposing himself so he's going to have to do this the normal way.</p><p>Just as Virgil was planning on moving around and getting something to make a cast for his ankle, Patton comes in, frowning.</p><p>Virgil doesn't move, staying in the shadows. The building shakes again, causing dust to rain down. Fire is spreading fast, but Virgil doesn't dare to move.</p><p><em>What were they fighting over? Territory?</em> Virgil asks.</p><p>Virgil lets out a gasp of pain when he moves which catches Patton's attention. Patton's eyes go wide as re runs towards Virgil, leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Stormcloud!" Patton exclaims. "What happened?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Virgil lies. </p><p>Patton frowns and then looks at Virgil's ankle.</p><p>"Let's get you out of here kiddo so we can fix that ankle," Patton says.</p><p>"N-no Patton I'll be fine," Virgil says, trying and failing to get away from the older man.</p><p>Patton ignores Virgil's discomfort and picks him up in his arms. Virgil hates himself for it, but he allows himself to be carried out of the building. Virgil pushes back the memories that are forcing themselves on him, trying to lull him into unconsciousness. It doesn't help that the throbbing pain of his ankle is also giving him reason to pass out.</p><p>Patton takes him to the car, setting him down gently on the seat. Virgil grunts in pain. Patton gets in the car and they drive away from the burning building which fortunately has no-one in it. Firefighters, paramedics, and police officers are already on the scene, pushing the civilians back.</p><p>"Why were they fighting?" Virgil asks, breaking the silence.</p><p>Patton looks at Virgil, surprised that his son is talking to him. Virgil tries not to squirm at the look Patton is giving him, both out of not letting Patton know he's getting to Virgil and not to hurt his ankle any further.</p><p>"Just another Light Side-Dark Side spat," Patton says.</p><p>To his surprise, Virgil can tell that Patton isn't lying to him. So two idiots had gotten into a fight in costume and caused a scene. It would be hilariously ironic if the two knew each other and were either friends, lovers, or married, dating, or engaged. Virgil holds back a smirk which quickly fades from his mind as they approach the Morales' house. Waves of fear wash over Virgil.</p><p>No no no no no. He can't come back here. Not again.</p><p>"Patton, just take me to the hospital, I'll be fine," Virgil says. </p><p>"You'll be safer here kiddo," Patton says, opening his door.</p><p>In an act of desperation and fear, Virgil tries to shadow teleport himself out of the car, but it only makes the pain worse. Virgil can do nothing as Patton carries him inside and puts him on a chair in the kitchen.</p><p>Please please please let this be over quickly. He wants out.</p><p>Thankfully, Patton fixes up his ankle which is only sprained, and Virgil stands up, but Patton stops him.</p><p>"Virgil, I-" Patton begins.</p><p>"Thanks for helping me Patton. I have to go," Virgil says.</p><p>Before he can react or protest, Patton is hugging him.</p><p>"I love you kiddo."</p><p>Virgil knows what's going to happen so he pushes out of the hug just as Patton tries to inject a sedative into his bloodstream. In that instant, Virgil realizes that it's not Patton.</p><p>"How did I know you were going to do that, <em>Dad</em>?" Virgil snarls.</p><p>Dean's disguise falls off, like a snake shedding its skin. Dean gives his son a small smile.</p><p>"Good job," Dean says.</p><p>"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you that's why I left!" Virgil growls.</p><p>Dean tenses at the memories of Virgil leaving and joining the Kane family. His high school graduation, which was supposed to be one of the best moments of his life, ruined by the appearance of the Picanis and Morales.</p><p>"Virgil, Virgil wait!" Dean calls out as Virgil leaves, running despite the pain that it causes him. </p><p>Once Virgil is a safe distance away, he texts Logan to meet him at the library. Logan responds back almost immediately and promises to be there in fifteen minutes. It takes Virgil fifteen minutes to get to the library with his hurt ankle.</p><p>"What's happened?" Logan asked.</p><p>"Nothing much, just working on a case," Virgil says, writing something down.</p><p>He shows it to Logan and the note reads:</p><p>
  <em>I may be tracked and bugged, can you check for me?</em>
</p><p>"Ah, that's interesting," Logan says, nodding in affirmation.</p><p>A couple minutes pass with the two talking in hushed tones about their day as Logan checks for anything on Virgil.</p><p><em>You're good,</em> Logan writes to Virgil.</p><p>"Well, let's get home. It's the weekend," Virgil says, smiling gratefully at his friend.</p><p>The two get back home safely and Remus cures his ankle.</p><p>"I wish I had powers sometimes," Elliott muttered.</p><p>"Heh, sometimes I wish I didn't," Virgil answers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, and until next update, take it easy guys gals and non binary pals! PEACE OUT!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for a dance where heroes and villains mingle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello peoples! Sorry for this incredibly late update, but shit has been happening. Also, an app on my phone which has all of my works and other stuff decided it doesn't like my phone so it's been taking me awhile to save things and get things back in order!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman looked at Virgil who was visibly uncomfortable at being the mayor's gala. Virgil never liked going to public dances, and what made it worse was both the Morales and Picanis were here. </p><p>Virgil was chewing on his lip, but was still engaging in conversations with people. Logan, Remus, and Elliott were also here, but Logan and Elliott were making sure that Remus behaved.</p><p>Roman can see both sets of Virgil's former parents slowly circling them like sharks. Virgil is also aware but isn't making contact, which is annoying the Morales and Picanis. Even with all of the other thoughts of the people at this party, their thoughts are the loudest.</p><p><em>My boy...he looks scared, </em>thinks Emile.</p><p><em>My son, my storm cloud is here, </em>Dean smiles.</p><p><em>My dark strange son is doing so well, </em>Patton thinks, all bubbly to see Virgil.</p><p><em>My kid, is he alright? </em>Remy wonders.</p><p>All of their thoughts are focused on Virgil and change to their hatred of the other couple. It's revolting to Roman that the Picanis and Morales ruined Virgil's high school years because of their feud. This isn't even with the good vs evil schism, it's a personal vendetta.</p><p>That's not to say that they won't put their vendetta on hold when Virgil is in danger.</p><p>If there's one thing the two couples can agree on, is that Virgil needs to be kept safe. Roman disagrees with that statement because he's had his ass kicked by Virgil on more than one occasion.</p><p><em>Please don't let them get near me. I don't want to go back. No more fighting...nononono... </em>comes another familiar voice.</p><p>"We can leave if you need to," Roman whispers after Virgil finishes talking with Sloane.</p><p>"N-no, I'm good for now," Virgil says. "Just one more hour and then I'm done."</p><p>Roman nods and goes off to get a drink which is a mistake because the moment he leaves Virgil, he's approached by Patton.</p><p>"Hi there Roman!" Patton says cheerfully, smiling at the young man.</p><p>Patton always reminded Roman of a classic dad: goofy, embarrassing, always making puns, and loving. While Patton was all of those things, it couldn't hide the fact that what Patton was doing as the villain Morality was wrong.</p><p>"Hi Mr. Morales," Roman answers hesitantly.</p><p>Roman can feel Virgil's worried look from here, which only fuels Roman's anxiety. He doesn't want to get hypnotized.</p><p>"You don't have to call me that Roman! Patton is fine," Patton grins.</p><p>"Okay...Patton."</p><p>It feels weird calling him Patton. It feels weird calling any adult he knew by their first name. </p><p>"So, I hear you've been successful at being a fashion designer, congratulations."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Roman wants this awkward encounter to get over with so he asks:</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>Patton blinks, momentarily surprised but his smile returns, though a little bit forced.</p><p>"How's my Virgil doing?" </p><p>"He's fine."</p><p>Roman can feel Virgil tensing up from here. Patton pushes on.</p><p>"Would you mind-" Patton begins.</p><p>Virgil practically materializes next to Patton the moment he starts to ask the question.</p><p>"Leave Roman alone Mr. Morales," Virgil says in a cool voice, lightning flashing in his eyes.</p><p>"Virgil, don't make a scene," Patton chided softly so that passerbyers don't overhear them.</p><p>Virgil tenses, clenching and unclenching his left hand. Roman knows that this tic means Virgil is close to breaking.</p><p>"It's been nice talking to you Mr. Morales, but we have to leave," Roman declares, taking Virgil gently by the arm.</p><p>Roman takes Virgil outside so the journalist can calm down.</p><p>"I can't go back Roman, please, I can't," Virgil says.</p><p>Roman knows Virgil isn't talking about the party.</p><p>"You won't ever have to. I'll be there, I promise," Roman tells Virgil, hugging him.</p><p>Virgil takes several deep breaths and they go back to the party. As they get back in, Roman sees that Patton is in a deep conversation with Dean. Sighing, Roman decides to use the Twin Link.</p><p>
  <em>Remus, can you stop being socially annoying for like five seconds?</em>
</p><p><em>Of course not, </em>comes Remus's voice<em>. But what's up.</em></p><p>
  <em>Morales already got to Virgil, keep an eye on the Picanis and tell Logan to watch the Morales.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ugh. How's Virgil doing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine for right now. We're gonna leave in a hour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ok bro. Thanks for the heads up.</em>
</p><p>Roman looks over at his twin who was across the room talking with Logan and Elliott. Roman looks at Virgil who is now talking to someone from the mayor's office, while Virgil talks he looks at the crowd and realizes something.</p><p>The Morales and Picanis are gone.</p><p>Roman can feel that something is off, but what? </p><p>He looks around again and then notices the mayor is gone as well.</p><p>
  <em>Remus, suit up. We've got to go save the mayor from-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>A hole in the wall appears from the back wall of the ballroom. Amidst the rubble are Remy as Sleep and Dean as Deceit.</p><p>Like a well oiled machine, the Blackguard take advantage of the chaos to slip into their costumes. </p><p>As the guest scream and call for help, the group get dressed in a bathroom that they've locked and Roman notices that Virgil is far too determined as he puts on his costume and mask.</p><p>"Hey," Roman says. "Where do you want us to go?"</p><p>Virgil smiles softly. Logan and Remus also look at Virgil, ready for the game plan.</p><p>"You and Logan take Sleep and Deceit and lure them out of the gala while Remus and I go to the mayor," Virgil says, slipping on the various tech to keep him from being charmed by any of his parents.</p><p>"He's in his office," comes the voice of Elliott from their comms. "Most of the guest have left the building and the police and other heroes and villains will be there in twenty minutes. All cameras are down and any footage is going to be garbled or nonexistent."</p><p>"Lets go then!" Remus exclaims.</p><p>The four men rush out of the bathroom, ready to fight. Roman and Logan got into the ballroom where the two men were insulting each other than fighting...about Virgil.</p><p>"Ha! You think he'll come back to you after this?" Remy smirks.</p><p>"Oh really? When are you going to-?" Dean begins.</p><p>Roman has had enough and Logan gives him a nod as they make their approach as the two men continue to bicker.</p><p>"Now this is just pathetic," Logan drawls, his voice sounding like an automated voice system. "Two grown men fighting over something so frivolous that they haven't even thrown a punch because it's easier to hurt each other with words."</p><p>Roman resists the urge to laugh as he summons his sword. He keeps his focus on Deceit, ready to attack.</p><p>And he's ready as the hero and villain come at them, sword meeting cane as the battle begins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I hope you enjoyed this!<br/>For new friends, don't forget to leave a kudos!<br/>Anyway, hopefully the next update won't take as long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>